golarions_finestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Age of Worms House Rules
Wiederbelebungsmagie Momentan ist Wiederbelebung ein bisschen ... Antiklimaktisch. Für eine Party mit entsprechendem Level is der Tod nur noch ein kleines Problemchen und das nimmt dem Spiel eine gewisse Gefahr weg. Deswegen möchte ich ein Alternativ-Regelset einführen: Die meisten Wiederbelebungsspells beginnen ein Wiederbelebungs-Ritual. Bis zu 3 Leuten können zu diesem Ritaul beitragen. Dieser Beitrag liegt an den jeweiligen Charakteren und beinhaltet einen Skillcheck und eine optionale Opfergabe. Dieser Skillcheck wird vom GM bestimmt, abhängig davon was der Charakter beitragen möchte. Ein Cleric der seinen Gott bittet den Verstorbenen auf seinem Weg zurück zu helfen wäre ein relativ leichter Knowledge Religion Check (DC 10-15). Einfach ungezielt die Bewohner der Astralebene anzuschreien und zu verlangen, dass sie den Verstorbenen zurückschicken wäre ein extrem schwerer Intimidate Check (DC 35-40). Hier könnt ihr kreativ werden wie ihr wollt. Singt das Leiblingslied des Verstorbenen, versucht einen okkulten Beschwörungszirkel um die Leiche zu zeichnen um die Seele festzuhalten oder oder oder... Die Opfergabe soll natürlich Sinn machen und idealerweise einen Bezug zum Verstorbenen haben. Der Ehering zwischen verheirateten Charakteren wäre super, die alchemistischen Zutaten um den Körper zu erhalten wären auch ok. Einfach nur Gold bringt wenig. Falls eine Opfergabe Sinn macht, wird das den obigen Skillcheck erleichtern. Nachdem alle Beiträge gemacht sind, würfelt der GM einen abschließenden Wiederbelebungserfolg (d20 ohne Modifier). Der Standard DC den es hierfür zu schlagen gilt ist 10 und steigt um 1 mit jeder Wiederbelebung, was die langsame Erosion der Seele widerspiegeln soll. Allerdings wird der DC um 3 verringert für jeden erfolgreichen Skillcheck der Überlebenden und um 1 erhöht für jeden fehlgeschlagenen Skillcheck. Wenn dieser Roll den DC trifft oder übersteigt, wird der Gefallene wieder aufwachen. Falls nicht, bleibt der Gefallene tot. Ausnahmen von dieser Regel sind: * True Resurrection und Wish/Miracle ** diese Spells sind so mächtig, die brauchen kein Ritual * Breath of Life (bzw alles was wie BoL funktioniert) ** innerhalb einer Runde ist die Seele noch nicht gleich weg * Klassen/Archetypes/Rassen mit "eingebauter" Self-Res-Funktion (zB Reincarnated Druid) ** wenn das Wiederbeleben Teil deiner Selbst ist, brauchst das Ritual auch nicht Neue Feats * Graceful Edge (locked - muss freigeschalten werden) ** Choose one type of one-handed slashing melee weapon, such as a scimitar or longsword, for which you have already selected the Weapon Focus feat. You wield this weapon with an almost unnatural grace. Prerequisite: Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (any one-handed slashing weapon), base attack bonus +1 Benefit: If you do not wield a shield or weapon in your off-hand, you treat your chosen weapon as a light weapon. If you do not wield a shield or weapon in your off-hand, you also gain a +1 shield bonus to your AC while wielding your chosen weapon. When you are fighting defensively or using the total defense action, this shield bonus increases to +2. ** Special: A fighter may select Graceful Edge as one of his fighter bonus feats. You may take this feat more than once—each time you do, it applies to a new one-handed slashing weapon you have Weapon Focus in.